


Not A Fool

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's Deal with Asmodeus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bamf!Magnus, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fix-It, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Makeouts, Miscommunication, My take on that whole mess, Proposals, Rewrite of late 3B, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: What if Magnus had realized that Alec had made a deal with his Father the second Asmodeus gave him his magic back?  After all, Magnus Bane is no fool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I started when I joined the Shadowhunters fandom! Finally finished!

It wasn’t until Magnus had worked his way through most of the vodka bottle barely hanging from his fingertips that his father appeared. He barely spared him a glance. What could Asmodeus do to him now that Alexander was gone? 

“Is that any way to greet your dear father?” 

Magnus glanced at Asmodeus and then gave him the finger before taking another swig of the bottle, letting the liquid burn down. 

“My, my, what a heartbroken little mess you are. I could have told you that that Shadowhunter would abandon you.” 

Magnus scowled and ignored his father. “I have nothing to say to you.” 

Asmodeus hummed. “Come home with me.” 

Magnus lifted his head and stared at Asmodeus, raising both eyebrows. No matter that it felt like he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. Go back to Edom? Powerless? “And why should I do that?” 

“Because,” Asmodeus snapped his fingers, watching as his son was once again flooded with his powers, fulfilling his end of the deal with the Lightwood boy. “There is nothing left here for you.” 

Magnus gasped and closed his eyes briefly, his whole being flooded with the sensation of  _ power _ ,  _ strength _ ,  ** _his_ ** . This was his magic. Not someone else’s.  _ His _ . And his father had returned it to him. With a quick wave of his fingers he stood and banished the haze of alcohol over his mind and looked to his Father. “Why give them back?” 

Asmodeus shrugged and looked at the boy in front of him. “If you are to be with me in Edom, you will need them. Now come.” He held out his hand. 

Magnus stepped closer to his Father, his skin still singing with the blue sparks running through him. He had his magic again.  _ His. _ He reached out for Asmodeus’ hand and then paused. 

“Why?” 

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. “Why what, Magnus? You try my patience.” 

“You…” Magnus trailed off, his mind racing. “You gave them back without a deal. Without promises from me, without anything.” He ignored the raised eyebrow this got him. 

“I was-” 

Magnus snapped his fingers in imitation of his father and put the rug under him that had the demon containment circle he'd drawn years ago in case of an emergency and heard Asmodeus scream in rage. Just like that, everything made sense. The last week made perfect sense. Alexander’s shift in attitude. The things Alec had said, the suddenness of the breakup. The breakup that Alexander...hadn’t actually wanted. Magnus sucked in a hard breath at the realization of what Alec had been willing to do...for him. 

“Magnus, you will listen to me!” Asmodeus roared. “Release me this instant!” 

“No,” Magnus said, looking at him. “I don’t think I will.” He glanced at his fingernails that were at once coated in a black sparkly nail polish and he smirked, his magic beginning to dance around his fingertips as it turned a dark, deep red. “In fact, I think you’ve given me the perfect excuse to use the power you’ve been so kind to hand back to me.” 

Magnus snapped again, and the air and apartment around them both was on fire in an instant, and as he listened to Asmodeus scream, Magnus channeled every emotion he had had the last few days, his anger, upset, hurt and sorrow into his magic, spurring it on, until there was nothing left of the Greater Demon, only ash. 

He took a deep breath and waited for his power to disappear, to be left human again, and facing a hopefully long life with Alexander. But it never came. His power pulsed inside him, impatient, reminding him there was much to do. Magnus looked around the apartment he had rented and cleaned it in an instant, his magic washing over the space in a bright pulse of blue. No need to leave messes. 

And speaking of messes, there was something that needed to be rectified immediately. Magnus pulled out his phone, dialing a number briefly before waiting. Two hours later, he had his loft once again. Lorenzo, for all that he  _ was _ the High Warlock of Brooklyn, had not been willing to risk his leverage with his father now out of the picture. Of course, Lorenzo had been handsomely compensated for the space. 

Magnus took a deep breath looked to the wall beside him. Now, on to the more important things, the ones that actually mattered. 

Opening a Portal was an unexpected joy, and one that Magnus found himself smiling at, even when he stepped into the bookshop where Maryse was behind the counter, staring at him in shock. 

“Magnus, what-” 

Magnus didn’t wait for her to finish the question. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, his heart pounding hard. “Your son is a foolish, self-sacrificing idiot. And I am so, _so_ angry at him.” 

Maryse managed to swallow hard and wrapped her arms around Magnus. “You are allowed to be angry with him. Are you all right? I’ve been worried about you.” 

Magnus gave himself a few long beats of Maryse’s arms around him before he stepped back and cleared his throat. “I’m better now than I’ve been in a long time. My father is dead. I know why my boyfriend broke up with me, and while I’m pissed, I love the bastard and I’m going to make things right.” 

“Oh?” Maryse couldn’t resist smiling at him. “How did you figure all of this out?” 

“Timing was a little too good,” Magnus shot back. “Asmodeus shows up and hands my magic back without a bribe, deal or anything of the sort? About as unlike him as he gets. Everything fell into place from there.” 

Maryse tilted her head. “So why come here first?” 

Magnus reached out to give Maryse another hug, a tight one. “Because I owe you a debt I cannot repay.” 

“You don’t have to repay me, Magnus. But please, keep loving Alec. He needs you,” Maryse said quietly. “And I have a present for you.” 

Magnus blinked in surprise and watched Maryse step away and come back holding something in her hands. 

Maryse smiled and showed Magnus the box, opening the ring. “This is the Lightwood family ring. It’s been in our family for more than eight generations, Magnus, always given to the spouse of those who marry the firstborn in the family.” 

The world had stopped and tilted enough to have him off-balance. Magnus stared at her, then at the ring, then back up to her. 

“Alec came to me earlier this week and asked for it. He had every intention of proposing when-” 

“When we...” Magnus trailed off, staring at the ring in, regret sinking deep into his stomach. The pain he had put Alexander through. “What I said, I was, I was hurting, I didn’t-” 

“Magnus,” Maryse interrupted, taking the ring out of the beautiful blue velvet box. “Give me your hand.” 

Magnus couldn’t have refused her anything in that moment. He watched her drop the ring into his palm and he stared at it. “I…” 

Maryse smiled again and gave his hand a squeeze. “Go find my son, Magnus. He needs you.” 

Magnus gave her another nod and closed his hand over it. It was heavy, and it felt good. It was going to feel even better once he was wearing it. And when Alexander had been told of what was happening and he wasn't going anywhere. Ever. He shook himself and smiled before giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. “I’ll talk to you soon, Maryse.” 

She watched him go and wiped a tear from her eye, turning back to her books. Alec was luckier than she could have ever hoped, being loved for everything that made him  _ him.  _

  
  


~!~!~!~ 

  
  


Magnus briefly considered portaling straight into the Institute, but there was no need for it, not yet. He didn’t need to scare anyone. Except maybe a few needed that scaring. There was an alley he utilized for any trips to the Institute and he portaled there, relaxing when his magic stayed right where it was supposed to be. With him. He looked down at himself and hummed in consideration before waving his hand to feel the familiar wash of magic over him until his clothes, makeup and persona were all properly in place. 

Walking up to the Institute had a surreal feeling to it, and he could still feel his defeat of Asmodeus singing in his veins, his power egging him on, to claim what was  _ his _ . Magnus walked up to the Institute doors and let himself in with a smile, walking through the glamour. The people around him went silent in shock at his entrance and Magnus found himself giving them a sunny smile as he strode towards Ops. After the explosion at his apartment earlier, there was no doubt that the Shadowhunters would be investigating. 

“-it was his building, Alec, you need to call him and make sure he’s all right.” 

“I  _ can’t _ .” 

“Alec!” 

Magnus paused at the conversation and stopped, just around the corner, listening in. He’d never heard Alexander sound like that before. His voice was dull and broken, and it  _ hurt  _ to hear the pain in it. 

“You don’t understand,” Alec whispered. “I can’t, I can’t, or I won’t be able to…” he swallowed hard and exhaled hard. “I’ll, no, you, you can call Catarina. She, she’ll check on him. Make sure he’s…” 

Magnus heard Alexander’s voice crack as he trailed off and, well. Enough was enough. No need for him to go through any more of that kind of pain. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, stepping around the corner. 

“You could do that,” he called, well-aware that in a single second, he had silenced the room. “Or you could simply ask me what happened earlier.” He had eyes only for Alexander, devouring the sight of him. His eyes were red rimmed, and his shoulders were hunched. Magnus gave a wry smile. They really were worse off without each other. 

Alexander watched him for a few precious seconds and Magnus felt the weight of his eyes, up and down his body, then up again, ensuring that he was whole. That he was safe. Then Alexander turned and stalked away. Magnus watched him go, both his eyebrows raised, and he waited until Alec had turned the corner before he looked to Isabelle and Jace. 

“Magnus,” Izzy started, taking a step towards him. “You need to-” 

“Did you know?” Magnus asked, his gaze sharp as he looked at her. “What he did. Did you know?” 

Isabelle bit down on her lip and shook her head. “No. Not, not until after. I found him…” she made a helpless gesture to where Alec had been standing. 

Magnus gave a firm nod. “Thank you for taking care of him.” He inclined his head to both of them. “If you would be so kind as to ensure that Alexander has the rest of the day, and tomorrow off?” 

Isabelle shared a look with Jace. “What are you going to do?” 

“Well,” Magnus drawled, striding forward. “If everything goes according to plan, I will be proposing to my ex-boyfriend this evening, and celebrating with him tomorrow.” 

Magnus savored their shock and waltzed past them, trailing after Alexander, humming quietly to himself. He stopped by the training room, but there was no one in sight there. He made a note to revisit training with Alexander now that it wouldn’t be a necessity, instead of what it had been. That left two places, his bedroom, or his office. 

A quick sweep of Alexander’s office showed that it was empty as well, though it looked far more cluttered and disorganized than usual and Magnus frowned at the sight. That left one final place.  _ Bedroom _ . The room that had been home for him for a short time before everything else had happened between them. 

The sound of a muffled curse through the door had Magnus stepping closer, waving a hand to see into the room with his magic. Alexander was pacing across the room, his face a mask of pain and tears, his body twitching with exhaustion and anguish. 

“I can’t do it again. I can’t do it, I can’t fucking do it. What am I supposed to do now?” Alec muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up as he paced. “Fuck!” He swore, turning to punch the wall next to the door, his chest heaving as he cried. 

Magnus let the image dissipate and opened a portal into the room, immediately putting a spell in place over the room to ensure they wouldn’t be heard by anyone else. He met Alec’s shocked eyes. 

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus said softly. 

Alec was shaking, his whole body trembling and Magnus watched as he tried to hold himself together. 

“M-Magnus, you can’t, I can’t, you need to go,” Alexander shook himself and tried to square his shoulders, wiping his face quickly with a sleeve. 

Magnus tilted his head and hummed, staring at Alexander, quirking a smile. “I need to go before my father realizes I’ve found out about your little deal and comes to take my magic back?” 

He saw Alexander’s eyes go wide, then dark with shame, fear and self-loathing. 

Magnus didn’t pause before continuing. “Yes, I know all about it.” 

Alec snapped his mouth shut, yanking his eyes away from Magnus. “Then you know why you have to leave.” 

“What were the terms of the deal, Alexander? What did you trade for my magic?” Magnus pressed. 

Alexander clenched his eyes shut and tightened his hands into fists, exhaling hard. “It doesn’t matter. You need to leave.” 

“No.” 

Alec’s eyes jumped to him, desperate and frantic now. Magnus simply smiled at him. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“No, no, you have to, I can’t let you, you need-“

“And what about you, Alexander?” Magnus interrupted, stepping closer. “What about what you want? What you need?” 

Alec was shaking still, the tiniest bit, and his eyes were wet. Magnus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and never let go. And he would.  _ Soon _ . 

“I…” Alec exhaled hard. “Those don’t matter. You matter. Your magic, every part of _you_ matters.” He forced his voice to harden. “Now get out.” 

Magnus strode past Alec and sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers smoothing out the sheets. He rolled his shoulders and lifted his chin a fraction with a grin. “Nope!” 

Alec was ready to start shouting, so Magnus crossed his ankles and kept talking. 

“You see, in a truly wrecked emotional state, I might have believed you to be selfish enough to break up with me after telling me days earlier that you’d never leave me…” Magnus watched Alexander flinch with his whole body and stride for the door. With a flick of his fingers it was locked from the inside. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m an idiot Alexander,” he continued. “So when my father showed up, gave my magic back without a word of demand or deal...it didn’t take more than a few seconds to understand what you had done.” 

Alec kept his shoulders hunched and his back to Magnus. “Then you know why you need to leave,” he repeated. 

Magnus hummed and leaned back a little on the bed. Time to take another angle. “Do you know how magic works, Alexander?” 

Alec frowned and looked over his shoulder. “What?” 

Magnus waved a hand, showing off a handful of blue sparks. “Magic. Warlock magic, specifically. Do you know how it works?” 

“It’s given to you from your demonic parentage,” Alec answered, still frowning. 

“That’s where it comes from, but not  _ how _ it works. Our magic is driven by emotion and subconscious desire.” Magnus stood up and gave a brief smile before continuing. “That’s why the training is extensive. Why it takes decades to master.” 

“Do you have a point?” Alec snapped. 

“Always, darling, but it’s about the journey, you know that,” Magnus teased, pushing himself to his feet again and a few steps closer to Alexander. 

“Magic driven by emotion can push us further, for longer, and with more power than even we expect,” Magnus explained. “The deeper the feeling, often, the more powerful the magic.” 

“Your.  _ Point _ .” Alec said, his voice a low growl. 

That growl did things to him. He’d have to remind Alexander of that later. Magnus looked at his fingernails and smiled again, his magic giving an impatient lurch inside him. He was close to breaking the wall Alexander had up. 

“My point, Alexander, is what when my father granted my magic back without a word, and everything became clear to me from the past week, how I felt about it spiraled out of control.”

Alec sucked in a harsh breath and turned around, eyes wide. “You-“

“Oh yes,” Magnus said and his eyes flashed, a hint of the new power he now carried reverberating in the words. “When I realized what my father had done, how he had manipulated us both, and the resulting pain I had gone through had been, at the core, his fault?” 

Magnus grinned, and if Alec’s reaction was any indication, it was far from his usual grin. “My magic responded in kind. Loudly. _Violently." _

“The explosion…” Alec whispered. 

Magnus winked. “Do you know how much fire it takes to turn a Greater Demon to nothing but ash?” Alexander didn’t bother answering him, but he didn’t need the answer. 

“It’s quite a lot you know. Then of course, there was absorbing his power, since it needed somewhere to go and I wasn’t about to let it end up with some two bit demon, and then I had to get my loft back, obviously.” Magnus waved a hand and gave Alexander a sly look.

“Then I had only one thing left to get back.” 

Alec took a step forward, his eyes still wide. “You…” 

Magnus gave another dark grin. “Are absolutely furious with you? Why yes, yes I am.” Alexander flinched again, and Magnus walked closer to him, reaching out to wrap his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. 

“Magnus…” 

“Now, while I am furious at your self-sacrificing behavior, and the fact that you are under the mistaken impression that I would not give up my magic a hundred times over as long as I get to keep you, I am also rather hopelessly in love with you, and-“ 

Alexander’s kiss was too hard and too desperate, but perfect all the same. Magnus melted into it, his eyes slipping shut as Alec kissed him until time had lost all sorts of meaning and things were just the two of them. 

By the time their lips slipped apart, Magnus could feel his magic practically  _ singing _ under his skin. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the deflect rune on Alexander’s neck. 

“Magnus, I’m, ah, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so-“ 

“Shhhh,” Magnus whispered. “Don’t. Not yet. Let me just have this for a few minutes more first.” 

Alec swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him even more tightly. “Okay. Okay.” 

Magnus took his time kissing Alexander over and over again until the sting of the past week was a memory and could be long forgotten. Alexander was no longer tense under his hands and every kiss was slightly sloppier, showing his exhaustion. Alec has been hurting just as badly as he had. He traced a fingertip over Alec’s cheek and smiled. “Home?” 

Alec nodded and tightened his arms around Magnus. “Home.” 

It still felt good to create the portal and by the time they stepped through it, they were both less tense. Magnus looked at Alexander and smiled, dropping his hand to give his a squeeze. A quick revision of his original plans was in order. 

“Now, while I think we both still have a great deal of talking to do,” Magnus gave Alec’s hand another squeeze. “I also think we’re both exhausted and can save that for the morning. Yes?” 

“Yeah,” Alexander whispered, leaning down to press his face to Magnus’ hair. “Please.” 

Magnus gave a firm nod and tugged Alexander towards the bedroom. “By the way, you have tomorrow off. Izzy and Jace will take care of things.” 

Alec gave a dry laugh. “Normally I would protest, but I feel like I could sleep for a week as long as I got to do it with you.” 

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec again, softly, savoring the touch for a long, precious moment before he stepped away, tapping his chest. “Good. Now strip and climb into bed.” 

Alec’s movements were quick and practiced and Magnus admired him for a long moment before snapping away his own clothing to climb into the bed. Once Alec was in bed, there was still space between them and Magnus gave his boyfriend an unimpressed look. 

Alec snorted and reached out, pulling Magnus closer to him. “Brat,” he grumbled. 

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexander, cradling him closer, despite the small protest that Alexander offered. “You’ve spent weeks comforting me, love. My turn.” 

Alec didn’t bother offering further protests, instead sinking into Magnus’ arms and the scent of his skin. A small shudder escaped and he tightened his hold, praying to the angel that he wasn’t dreaming and that this would still be real when he woke up again. 

“Sleep, Alexander. I’m here. I’ll protect your dreams, I promise,” Magnus whispered, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair. It seemed that was all the permission that Alec needed before he was drifting off to sleep, snoring quietly against his skin. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how long it took him to doze off, but by the time he did, the sky outside had started to lighten. When he snapped awake again, the sun was high in the sky and washing over them both. He grinned and turned to Alexander, still with one arm thrown over him, but now with his face smushed into a pillow. He bit down a grin and traced a fingertip along Alec’s cheek. He was so beautiful. 

Unfortunately, the light touch was enough to wake Alec, and he blinked sleepily before his eyes went wide. 

“It wasn’t a dream?” he whispered, looking around. “You’re, we’re here?” 

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus said easily, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair before massaging at his scalp. “We’re both here, safe.” 

Alec breathed out hard, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again, meeting Magnus’. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Alexander, you don’t-“ 

“No, let me finish,” Alec breathed out. “I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to say any of this to you and I need, I need you to understand.” 

Magnus gave him a nod, scooting closer so he could tangle their legs together. “All right. Go ahead.” 

Alec opened his mouth but then frowned and paused, giving Magnus a sheepish look. “Morning breath?” 

Magnus snickered and leaned in, kissing Alec softly, using his magic to take care of that little problem. “There. Now go ahead.” 

“Thanks. Now, I’m sorry. They’re, fuck, those aren’t enough words, but I’m so sorry Magnus. I’m sorry that you had to give up your magic in the first place because of me. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize how badly you were hurting, and that I didn’t try harder to understand.” Alec paused to take another deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry, I’m  ** _so_ ** sorry that I went to your Father without telling you, and that I hurt you even more by...by…” 

Magnus hummed. “Breaking up with me even when I begged you not to?” 

Alec winced and nodded. “Yes.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re forgiven, Alexander.” 

Alexander exhaled hard, the gust of air almost a sob. “No, no, you shouldn’t, I hurt you so badly and now I-“ 

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted. “Listen to me.” 

Alec snapped his mouth shut and gave a small nod. 

“You would never have done what you did if I didn’t give the impression that made you think you weren’t enough. That the chance to be with you for the rest of our lives wasn’t enough. After you had had a lovely evening planned for us on top of it,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec looked guilty and sad all at once, so Magnus leaned in to kiss the expression off of his face. 

“Add to that the fact that I wasn’t willing to talk to you about how I was feeling in a misguided attempt to prevent you from feeling even more guilt than you already did.” Magnus took a deep breath and looked at Alexander, studying him and capturing his gaze for several more long moments. 

“We have to be willing to forgive each other for our mistakes, Alexander. If we can’t do this, then our relationship will collapse under the weight of our respective needs to...to guilt hoard!” 

Alec burst out laughing, but the sound was wet, mixed in with tears and sniffles as they moved closer. 

Magnus grinned at Alexander and leaned in to kiss him again, savoring the touch before he pulled back, his eyes serious. 

“Now, last but not least. About this mistaken impression you have that I am somehow going to be able to move on and forget you in a few hundred years,” Magnus said, keeping his tone businesslike so he didn’t dwell on what he was about to say. 

“Magnus, please, we don’t-“ 

Magnus frowned at Alec and then continued. “It’s at the base of our decisions. But you need to understand, Alexander. You will not be a memento in a box. You are a hundred rooms, in a thousand houses, so I can continue to remember everything about you. Everything. All of it. The good and the bad. You are worth losing my magic over. You are worth everything I have to give and  _ more .”  _

Alec swallowed, staring at Magnus again. “I...I’m not worth that.” 

“But you are,” Magnus whispered. “You are to me, Alexander. And I will spend the rest of your life trying to prove that to you.” 

Alexander yanked Magnus into a kiss, devouring him, desperate to kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore. By the time they parted, both of them were breathing hard and the next kiss was wetter, more deliberate. 

Which was, of course, exactly when the fire message arrived. Magnus watched Alexander grab it from the air and flopped back to the bed dramatically. “If the world is not ending, tell your sister to piss off.” 

Alec skimmed the message, especially when he saw it was from Clary, but a handful of words had him sitting up in a rush on the bed, smoothing out the note to read it more carefully. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, his tone wary. “What’s wrong?” 

Alec waved a hand, reading the note once, then again, then a third time because he didn’t quite believe it. He fell back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling, his heart pounding so loudly that Magnus must be able to hear it. 

_ “Alexander.”  _

Alec stretched and put the message on the bedside table, turning to face Magnus with a large grin. “I don’t have to go anywhere. I am spending the entire day in bed with you,” he promised, leaning in for another kiss. 

Magnus immediately relaxed and wrapped both of his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “While I am very relieved to not be deprived of your company, what was that message about?” 

“I’ll tell you later. Right now I have more important things to do,” Alec said, leaning down to nip at Magnus’ neck. One nip turned into a kiss, then another, then another, before they were very distracted from the note sitting on the bedside table. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated!

After spending the day in bed, and in various states of barely dressed around the loft, Magnus had a plan. And at least one more day secured off for Alexander, thanks to Isabelle, who demanded every detail as payment. 

Magnus hummed and looked around the balcony as Alec showered, studying it for a long moment before it shifted, and the scene was exactly the one before he had ruined the evening. With a few changes. No need for bad memories to spoil what would be a lovely evening. 

“Magnus? What’s all this?” 

Magnus turned with a quick bow and grin at Alexander. “Well, since I spoiled your last attempt at doing something for me, I thought we could have a do-over to finish off the lovely day?” 

If he hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have seen the brief flicker of disappointment behind the smile and kiss Alexander gave him. Maybe there was one more thing he could do to make this perfect. 

“Sounds wonderful. Let me go put some clothes on.” 

Magnus watched Alec walk away from him and chuckled. “Don’t feel like you have to on my account!” Hearing Alec’s relaxed laughter made his magic and heart sing. He headed back inside, slipping into the kitchen (he could pretend to be doing things in there). 

A quick portal to Maryse and an explanation of the note he needed, he was back in less than two minutes, now with the ring in an envelope. With a quick flick of magic, it was sticking out of the bottom of the door, right where his Shadowhunter would notice. 

“Magnus?” 

Another wave and a bottle of champagne and glasses as his excuse for being in the kitchen later, Magnus strode out, holding them aloft. “Required for any celebration, of course.” 

Alec’s answering smile was wide and happy and Magnus couldn’t help but return it. He stepped closer and stole a quick kiss, before heading onto the balcony. He heard, rather than saw Alec walk closer to the front door, the soft scrape of paper, the quick intake of breath before the sound of crumpling paper reached him. 

“Everything okay?” 

Alec stepped out onto the balcony after him and Magnus smiled at him again. Now they were going to have the chance to redo this properly. Especially now that he could enjoy Alec’s nervousness. 

“Yeah, just Izzy telling me not to do any work until I come back and to enjoy my time with you.”

Magnus had to admit that was impressed with the little fib. Though it probably had a great deal of truth to it, but the messages were likely delivered by text, not fire message. “Good. I’m not sharing you with anyone tonight.” 

Alec smiled at him and Magnus had to remind himself that he was too old to feel butterflies every time his handsome boyfriend smiled at him. But, well, Alexander was special like that. 

They both settled into their seats and Magnus let out a relaxed sigh. After the last 24 hours, he needed this more than he was willing to admit. He reached out and bumped his foot against Alec’s, just to watch him smile. 

“So, Mr. Lightwood, what is the special occasion?” 

Alec blushed and cleared his throat, standing up to lift the covers off both of their plates, placing them to the side, before he poured them both champagne. “I can’t do something nice for my boyfriend?” 

“Of course you can, wine and dine away!” Magnus said, giving him a wave. 

It was easy to dig into their food, and Magnus completely lost himself in imagining this across the world. Different dinners, different views, different times, and the only constant would be he and Alec. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus snapped his attention back to Alexander and smiled. “Forgive me. I was daydreaming.” 

Alec smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What of?” 

“Us. Eating here. Eating in Italy, Paris, every view that I’ve seen, having you there with me to enjoy and savor the moment,” Magnus said, glancing out at the setting sun again before returning his eyes to Alec. “I want that, with you, Alexander. A lifetime of that.” 

“Give me a more perfect segue why don’t you,” Alec muttered. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What was that?” 

Alec pushed himself to his feet and walked around the table, reaching out to tug Magnus’ chair away from the table. 

Magnus couldn’t help the little thrill that went up his spine at the show of easy strength. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. “If you wanted to try your hand at exhibitionism, you just had to ask, you know.” 

Alec blushed hard enough to have his ears turning red. “No, no, I just…” He took a deep breath. He’d had a speech, a whole speech that he’d planned and practiced and that Jace had even mocked him for. 

“I love you,” Alec blurted. 

Magnus leaned forward in the chair, reaching out to take Alec’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

Alec pushed his other hand through his hair with a small growl and knelt down on one knee. 

Even though he’d known it was coming in some capacity, Magnus felt his heart start pounding and a blush crawl up his cheeks. The raw honesty, fear and love in Alexander’s eyes was humbling. 

“You asked,” Alec started and paused, clearing his throat. “You asked me what the special occasion is.” He took a deep breath and blew it out, hard. “Truth is, before, uh, before I talked to your father, this is what I’d planned to do.” 

Magnus felt his heart skip a few painful, desperate beats. He’d known it, Maryse had told him, but to see Alec here, admitting it, was more painful than he had ever expected. “Alexander…” 

“The most difficult thing I have ever done in my life…” Alec whispered, looking up at Magnus. “Was hurting you, when I wanted to do anything but. I, I it felt like I was carving out my own heart and leaving it with you.” 

Magnus reached out and wrapped a hand around Alexander’s forearm, squeezing gently, waiting for Alec to meet his eyes again. 

“I’m in love with you,” Alec said, unable to keep from smiling. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Magnus, because every day I’m with you…” he swallowed hard, clearing his throat. “Every day I spend with you feels better than the last. You, I’m the best version of myself when I’m with you.” 

Magnus blinked hard, tears gathering in his eyes despite his best efforts. Alec was going to have him crying if he kept this up, and dammit, his eyeliner looked too good to ruin it, even with the best kind of tears. 

Alec paused and took a deep breath, pulling the ring out of his pocket, smiling at it, before looking up at Magnus again. “You know you saved me, right?” 

“I, what?” Magnus asked, his throat hoarse. 

“You saved me,” Alec repeated, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand. “You saved me, in every way that a person can be saved. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that, not ever. But I’m going to start here.” 

“Did you just quote Titanic?” Magnus asked, a grin starting. They’d watched the movie a few weeks ago and Alec had claimed to hate it. Apparently not as much as he’d thought. 

Alec gave him a look and Magnus tried to keep from grinning, but failed. “Apologies, serious romantic moment happening, please continue.” 

Alec took another deep breath and squared his shoulders, holding out the ring to Magnus. “This is the Lightwood family ring. It’s uh,” he chuckled and shifted awkwardly on his knee. “I know it’s not particularly your style, but it’s traditional for the firstborn of the family to give this ring to their spouse, showing the continuation of the family line.” 

A tear escaped before he could blink it away and Magnus managed a laugh, wiping at his cheek with his free hand. “It’s perfect, Alexander, it’s perfect, now ask me, you idiotically perfect man.” 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec breathed, meeting Magnus’ unglamoured eyes, his breath catching as his smile widened. “Will you marry me?” 

If he could have stopped time, Magnus would have, to savor the perfect moment that they’d fought so hard to have. Alexander’s eyes shining as they looked at him were a gift he didn’t deserve, but, he was going to take this with both hands and hold on for as long as he possibly could. 

Magnus grinned and whispered his “Yes!” against Alexander’s lips, pushing himself out of the chair and into Alec’s arms. He was pulled close and forcefully, _gloriously_ kissed until they both remembered that he had a ring to be wearing now and broke apart with a sheepish smile. 

“Here, let me,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to his palm, just like Magnus had done for him. He carefully slid the ring on, his eyes lighting up when it fit perfectly, like it had been made to go there. 

Magnus admired the ring for a moment longer, before he decided that it had been too long since he’d last kissed Alexander. He pulled his shadowhunter into another kiss, any thought of dinner now forgotten. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t have forever, they’d have long enough, and he would savor every second he got to spend with this amazing man. 

When they broke apart again, Alec remembered the message from Clary and his eyes went wide with a grin. “Wait, wait, I have something else!” 

Magnus blinked in surprise when Alec scrambled away from him, back into the loft and into their bedroom. There was the sound of him moving around the room and then he was hurrying back, kneeling in front of him again. “Is everything all right?” 

Alec nodded and took a deep breath, looking up at Magnus, reaching out to take his hand, squeezing it. “I have a present for you.” 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and couldn’t help but grin. “Alexander, you have done nothing but surprise me this evening, you don’t need to give me anything else.” 

“Well,” Alec said. “This is a present for both of us in a way.” 

“Now I’m intrigued.” 

Alec pulled the fire message out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. “This was the message I got earlier today. It’s from Clary.” 

Magnus blinked. “Biscuit? Is everything all right?” 

“Just read it,” Alec said, lifting Magnus’ hand with his engagement ring to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to it. 

** _Dear Alec, this belongs to you and Magnus, and is my wedding gift to you both. It’s your choice, and it is designed for you. It is a variation on the wedded union rune. It will bind you both together, and it is safe to use on Magnus. If you wish it, it will give you a forever together. Clary._ **

Magnus traced his fingers over the rune that was drawn on the bottom of the fire message, committing it to memory. “It’s…” 

Alec swallowed and looked up at Magnus. “We don’t have to think about it today, or tomorrow, or even next week, but-” 

Magnus looked down at Alexander, at the hint of stubbornness already gathering in his eyes and fought the urge to laugh, and maybe cry again. “You’ve already decided, haven’t you?” 

“I left you once,” Alec said, staring at Magnus, at the way his golden eyes were shining. “I’m never doing that again. Not  _ ever _ .” 

Magnus pulled his ridiculous shadowhunter into a kiss, unable to keep his hands off of him for more than a second, tugging him as close as he could get, their lips sliding together over and over again. 

“I’m guessing,” Alec said, humming happily as the chair beneath Magnus shifted shape, allowing him to stretch out on top of the warlock, pinning him to the cushions much easier. “That’s a yes?” 

Magnus looked up at him, reaching out to cup Alexander’s chin in his palm, running his thumb across his cheek. “A forever with you, Alexander?” he whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. “That sounds like a life I cannot wait to start living.” 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Alec didn’t know how long they relaxed on the porch, lounging together, trading slow kisses, both of them staring at the ring on Magnus’ finger, but eventually the rumble of thunder forced them inside. He let Magnus tug him towards the bedroom, the fire message tucked away safely in his pocket when he looked down at his hand in Magnus’ and paused, pulling them both to a halt. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, turning around to look at him. Alexander had a strange look on his face and a great deal of longing. 

Alec couldn’t look away from his hand that didn’t have a ring, and swallowed, lifting his eyes to Magnus. It felt so frivolous to ask for it, but… 

“Is something wrong?” 

Alec smiled. “No such thing,” he offered, watching Magnus smile in recognition. “But, uh. Do you think you could…” Alec looked down at their hands again, imagining them with matching rings and felt a blush crawling up his cheeks despite his best efforts. “Make a copy of the ring? So, I could, uh, wear one too?” 

Magnus blinked in surprise and felt his glamour fall again as Alexander looked down to their hands again, stroking over the ring he was now wearing. 

“I, I want everyone to know,” Alec added, clearing his throat. “If you want, I mean-” 

Magnus pulled Alexander into a kiss, clinging hard to his shoulders, his heart pounding too hard and too loud for him to be able to articulate anything other than a desperate yes. When their eyes met again, and Alec’s softened, he knew his mark was shining through. 

“Never stop surprising me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, holding out his palm as a copy of the Lightwood ring appeared in it. He held up the ring and grinned, meeting Alexander’s eyes. “Marry me?” 

Alec sucked in a hard breath and grinned, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “No big speech for me?” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. “You want a proper speech, huh?” He turned and continued to tug Alexander into the bedroom, leading him to the edge of the bed, giving a gentle push to get him to sit on the edge. 

“You do give a good speech when you want to,” Alec teased. 

Magnus hummed and straddled Alec’s legs, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, tangling one hand in the hair at the base of Alec’s neck, and the other fiddling with the ring. He watched Alec’s eyes widen, just for a second and he settled in, getting himself comfy. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus began, smiling at him. “From the very first moment I saw you, I was captivated with you. You were mesmerizing.” 

“At least I didn’t make horrible meat puns,” Alec teased. 

Magnus gave Alec a look. “Do you want a speech or not?” 

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m sorry, please continue, I won’t interrupt.” It was several long seconds before he pulled back enough to let Magnus continue. 

“As I was saying,” Magnus begin, winking at Alexander. “I was captivated from the beginning. At first I thought it was something fleeting, someone I could enjoy like I had so many others. Then,” he paused and gave a small smile. “Then Luke’s injury happened.” 

Alec blinked in surprise. 

“When you share strength with someone, like that,” Magnus said. “You share  _ yourself _ . For you, it’s draining, like a long workout, or tough fight. For me? It was like having a shadow of you with me for hours, and not just the you I knew about. It was the deepest parts of yourself.” 

“Like what?” Alec whispered, forgetting his promise not to interrupt. 

Magnus smiled at Alec. “Like the love of your family, and the pure, honest,  _ desire _ to help, no matter who it was for. Your conviction to do the right thing, to protect others. Your strength, both physically and mentally. And the part of yourself you struggled to keep hidden for so long.” 

Alec swallowed, staring at Magnus. “You felt all that?” 

“Yes,” Magnus nodded. “Hadn’t planned on ever telling you all of that, but here we are.” He met Alec’s eyes again and relaxed, leaning into him, tracing his fingertips along the flexibility rune on Alexander’s back. 

“Then,” Magnus continued. “You surprised me, really surprised me for the first time. You told me you trusted me. Even if you weren’t sure why. And in many ways, I suspect it went against your better judgement. But you trusted me. That was when I knew I was in trouble.” 

Alec exhaled hard, dropping his eyes for a moment. He remembered that moment, how admitting that had felt like a weakness and a strength all at once. That he trusted Magnus, because, how could he do anything else, really? 

“I knew,” Magnus whispered, waiting for Alec’s eyes to meet his again. “I knew I was falling in love when you walked away from Lydia for me. For the potential of  _ us _ . I’d…” he paused, closing his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. “You picked  _ me _ .” Magnus opened his eyes again, smiling at Alec. “Might be hundreds of years old, but that hasn’t really happened before.” 

Alec sucked in a hard breath and leaned in, kissing the almost-sad expression off of Magnus’ face, pulling him in closer until their lips parted again, even though they were no longer more than a few inches apart. “I’m always going to pick you, Magnus. Always. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Magnus answered, kissing Alec again, briefly, before he smiled and gave Alexander a wink. “Now, let’s see, what else do I need to add to my speech, oh!” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. 

“You surprised me, especially for your first relationship, how willing you are to apologize. And not only apologize, but mean the apology. That’s rarer than you might think,” Magnus added. “But do you know when I knew I wanted to keep you, and for you to keep me?” 

Alec tilted his head curiously, staring at Magnus. “Tell me?” 

Magnus settled a little more carefully into Alexander’s lap, glad when Alec moved his arms to wrap around his waist and hold him place. “It was the night you called my eyes, my real eyes, beautiful.” 

Alec smiled. “I remember.” 

“What you don’t know,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “Is that you weren’t the first to call them that, but you were the first to  _ mean _ it. And I knew that when you asked to see them again, and again, and again.”

Magnus laughed, tilting his head back for a moment to blink hard before facing Alexander again. “Even now, whenever I drop the glamour without meaning to, you get this...this  _ look _ on your face. Like you can’t quite believe I’m real, and there, in front of you.” 

Alec snorted and fought down a grin. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met in my life. Of course I wonder what in the angel’s name you’re doing with me.” 

Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair and pulled him into another kiss, this one harder and hotter, because he was not going to let Alexander doubt for a single second that he was not exactly where he was meant to be.

Alec hummed happily, pulling back with a grin, leaning in to rest his forehead against Magnus. “Well, Mr. Bane, I’d say you have me right where you want me.” 

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “Almost. I’d known you were, uh,  _ more _ ,” he said, pausing with a smile. “For a while. But what sold it to Catarina? Was Lorenzo’s welcoming party. When you pulled Madzie out of the way and shielded her with your own body. You impressed a lot of warlocks that night.” At Alexander’s surprised blink, he grinned. “Didn’t realize it?” 

“No, I mean, it was Madzie, of course I was going to-” 

“I know,” Magnus interrupted, pressing a finger to Alec’s lips. “But they didn’t. And it showed them more about you than a hundred Downworlder Council meetings could have.” 

Alec tilted his head and nipped at Magnus’ finger with his teeth, just to watch his eyes darken. He licked his lips. “Noted.” 

“Last but not least, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. He tangled his fingers in Alexander’s hair, giving a gentle tug. “You were willing to break my heart, and your own, to give me my powers back when I gave them up for Jace.” 

Alec’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, leaning back. “No, no, that wasn’t a good thing, that was a horrible-” 

“Shhh,” Magnus whispered, leaning in to silence Alexander with a kiss. “Listen to me.” He waited for Alec to meet his eyes again before he continued. “You, darling, show that you care about people by sacrificing parts of yourself for them. I’ve seen you do it for Jace, for Isabelle, for Max. Even for your mother. Doing it for me shows me just how important I am to you.” 

Alec blinked hard, his eyes filling with tears, his throat tightening as Magnus stared at him. 

Magnus shifted his hand just enough to brush away one of the tears that escaped Alec’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. “My darling Alexander,” he continued, breathing against Alec’s lips, his eyes flicking up to meet precious hazel ones. 

“What you need to understand is I find  _ you _ just as worthy of sacrifice. My entire life has been about what I can give people,” Magnus said, willing Alexander to believe him. “What I can do for them. How I can help them. Never has someone loved me so much that they were willing to give up a part of themselves  _ for _ me.” 

“Magnus…” 

Magnus didn’t bother holding himself back for another instant, falling into another kiss, and this one? This one felt like coming home. Alec’s arms were tight around him, pulling him closer, and it was only when he shifted his hand and felt the ring that he remembered what they had been doing. He broke the kiss, panting quietly against Alexander’s lips before he offered a grin, holding up the ring. 

“So, how was that for a speech?” 

Alec laughed and held up his hand, trying to hold it steady enough for Magnus to slip the ring onto his finger. “Infuriatingly perfect, rather like you.” 

Magnus snorted and slid the ring onto Alec’s finger, leaning down to press a kiss to it. “Infuriatingly perfect?” 

“Yes,” he growled. Alec dropped his hands to Magnus’ thighs, and in a quick moment, flipped him over and onto the bed, tossing him into the pile of pillows, before climbing on top of him. 

Magnus laughed and stared up at Alexander, meeting the intense gaze, purposefully letting his glamour flicker and drop, just to watch Alec’s eyes flare with want. “Well, going to have your wicked way with me?” 

Alec hummed in consideration. “No…” He grinned at Magnus’ raised eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. “I think I’m going to make love with my fiance.” 

Despite his best efforts, Magnus felt his cheeks heat and he stared up at Alexander, who was looking at him in surprise. 

“Are you blushing?” 

Magnus scowled at him. “ _ No _ .” 

Alec traced a finger along Magnus’ cheek and grinned at him. “Well look at that.” 

“Oh shut up,” Magnus muttered, waving his hand quickly to get rid of their clothes, a small gasp escaping him at the immediate feel of bare skin against his. 

“Cheater,” Alec whispered, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the jaw, and then down his neck. “I wanted to enjoy taking that outfit off.” 

Magnus blinked and looked at the outfit on the floor beside the bed. “Alexander, I was wearing-”

“I know,” Alec said, smiling. Magnus had been wearing one of  _ his _ shirts and a pair of lounge pants. Nothing special, but everything wonderful, all at once. He gave a slow roll of his hips and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Less than two days ago, he thought he’d never see Magnus again, let alone have this, have everything with him. He exhaled, the breath coming out far more shakey than he wanted. 

“Hey,” Magnus whispered. “Look at me.” 

Alec shifted, focusing his eyes on Magnus again. He relaxed and melted, leaning in for another kiss. “Hey.” 

“I’m staying here,” he promised. Alec’s eyes were bright and Magnus was going to do everything in his power to make sure they never looked like they had earlier. 

Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec again, melting into it, at the way the shadowhunter suddenly fell into him like his strings had been cut, his whole body shaking. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling him closer as they lost themselves in nothing more than kissing and staying pressed close together. 

“Like this?” Alec asked, his voice soft as he rolled his hips again, a slow groan escaping him. “Please? I just want…” his throat worked and he met Magnus’ eyes. “Want to be close to you.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Magnus agreed, reaching out to thread his fingers with Alexander’s, glad when both of his hands were pressed back to golden sheets. Alec’s entire body was pressed against him, and with a little wiggle of his hips, a gasp escaped them both. “Not letting you get far away ever again.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Alec agreed, rocking his hips just enough to tease Mangus, to pull small gasps from him. He shifted to kiss Magnus’ again, pressing the warlock back into golden sheets and golden pillows. He could feel his ring, and the ring on Magnus’ finger, smooth bands reminding him of exactly why they were here, and what they had promised each other. 

It felt like their early days all over again, their kisses getting steadily hotter, more passionate, as the heat between them started to build, and once it did, there was no stopping it. Magnus gasped as Alec bit down on his lower lip before diving into another kiss. Neither one of them had let go of their hands, but then, neither of them wanted to. 

Alec groaned as Magnus spread his legs, letting him press closer, grind in easier, his hips moving more and more insistently, leaning in to suck another mark into the arch of his throat. He could already feel himself getting overwhelmed, but he didn’t want to try to stop how good everything felt, because it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to stop. 

“Alexander,” Magnus bit down a moan as Alec sucked another mark into his neck, a possessive edge to his teeth that he had to admit thrilled him to his core. They belonged to each other. In every way. 

“Gorgeous,” Alec panted, lifting himself just enough to press their foreheads together, the steady grind of their hips making him shiver, even as they both chased after another kiss. “Fuck, so gorgeous.” 

Magnus gasped, his back arching as he pressed in closer to Alec. “Pretty sure that’s my line.” 

Alec chuckled and licked his lips, leaning in to kiss Magnus again. “Well, I’m borrowing it,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips. “Because it’s true. You’re so beautiful. Gonna love you forever, Magnus.” 

Magnus wanted to respond, he did, but kissing Alec, focusing on the desperate and dirty grind of them together, was far, far more important. Alec didn’t stop kissing him until they both desperately needed air, but even then, their lips fell apart only for the briefest of seconds before they were kissing again, all tongue and heat as they chased their orgasm together. 

“Magnus,” Alec panted, trying to hold on, to make things last just that much longer, but he couldn’t, it felt too good,  _ they _ felt too good like this. “I can’t…” 

“Yes,” Magnus whispered, his head falling back as he panted, his hips rocking up more and more insistently. “Yes, Alexander, please.” His magic was starting to spark around their hands, skittering down his chest, and chasing across the planes of Alec’s body. 

Alec shuddered and whined, diving into another kiss. He loved feeling Magnus let down his control on his magic, loved seeing it tease him just like Magnus was. He rocked his hips down, grinding desperately as the sparks of magic danced all over him like a hundred fingertips that couldn’t bear to stop touching him. 

There would never be a day where he didn’t marvel at the sight of Alexander falling apart under the touch of both his hands and his magic. Magnus gasped into the kiss as Alec demanded his mouth, claiming it with lips and tongue, until they couldn’t feel where one stopped and the other began. 

All it took was a spark of magic dancing between their bellies and over their cocks for Alec to lose his grip on the control he’d barely been hanging on to. A punched out groan of Magnus’ name escaped him and his whole body shuddered under the assault, shaking and barely able to hold together as he came. 

Alexander was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but seeing him lost to pleasure from the touch of his magic was a sight that would remain branded into his memories for the remainder of eternity. It only took another nip of Alec’s teeth and a soft sigh of his name for him to lose the iron grip on his control, his magic surging out of them and through the room in a burst of pleasure as he made even more of a mess between them. 

They sank to the bed, breathing together, not interested in moving. Especially when Magnus twitched his fingers briefly to clean up the mess. 

Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ throat, his eyes shut as he breathed in slowly, all of his limbs heavy. “Need to move. Gonna squish you.” 

“You will do no such thing,” Magnus muttered, one arm firmly around Alec’s waist, the other in his hair. 

Alec grunted and huffed, kissing Magnus’ shoulder. If he didn’t have to move, he wasn’t about to. He gave Magnus’ hand a slow squeeze, smiling at the feel of both of their rings. They’d made it. Despite everything, they’d made it here. 

“Sleep,” Magnus ordered, massaging Alec’s scalp. He could feel the shadowhunter still thinking heavy thoughts. “I love you. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

Alec blinked slowly and smiled. “I love you too, and, you promise?” 

“I do,” Magnus whispered, and both of them grinned at how  _ right _ those two particular words felt as they dozed off, curled as close as they could possibly get. 

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be added with chapter 2! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
